The Search
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Mok asks Angel to search for his mother. During her investigation, Angel unlocks dark secrets of the Swagger family. Rated T to be safe. Angel/Mok romance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mok, the retired rock star knew he was dreaming and it was not a pleasant one. The dream was featuring memories of his childhood, the ones he wished to lock away forever.

_The first memory was of a young Mok taking a bath and being looked after by his father, Bull. Suddenly, Bull pushed Mok and held him under the water. The young Mok was struggling to get his head above water and his lungs were burning. _

_Then, someone pulled him out and he began to choke. "Mok!" a female voice cried out, it was his mother, Cherine._

_Cherine wrapped him in a towel and held him tight to her chest. She said something in French to Bull, but he cries out, "Your idiot son slipped and almost drowned!"_

_Mok saw an angry frown on his mother's face, she knew her husband was lying. "Don't give me that look, I know what I saw!" Bull shouted and Cherine took her son out of the bathroom._

_The memory began to change and it featured the young Mok with Cherine, she was teaching him to sing._

_"What is this?" an irritated voice said in the doorway of Mok's bedroom. It was Bull, he had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and he was drunk._

_"Are you trying to annoy me with that so called singing?" Bull asked, again. Cherine and Mok said nothing and Bull adds, "You know why I named you Mok? Because you're a mockery to me."_

_Bull wobbled out of the room and Cherine hugs her son. She says in French, "Don't pay any attention to him. He does not know how special you are. I know that one day you are going to do something big. Then, your father will be eating those words."_

_"But why does he hate me?" Mok asked in French._

_"It's the alcohol, it does awful things to you," Cherine answered and they resumed their singing lessons._

_The memory changed to the day where Mok received his scar. The young Mok was minding his schoolwork, when Bull wobbled into the room with a vodka bottle in hand. Mok saw him and a look of fear was shown on his face._

_"You doing work?" Bull asked and the young Mok gave a nod._

_"School is bullshit nowadays, waste of money," Bull said and a took a drink. "Why I didn't bother going to school most of the time, but my parents forced me. After high school I got the hell out of town and began to work my ass off to make ends meet. The world is full of shit-brains, just like my boss."_

_Mok realized that Bull was walking closer to him, but he stayed put. "You want to know why I'm home early?" Bull asked. Mok really didn't want to know, but his father says, "I got fired! For being drunk on the job! I'm not drunk! Am I?" Bull shouted at the young boy._

_Mok did not say anything, but suddenly, Bull slammed the bottle against the wall and it shattered._

_"Not talking?" Bull asked and held up the shard, "Well why don't I make you?" _

_Suddenly, Bull slashed across Mok's body and a wave of pain hit him. The boy looked down to see crimson red bloom on his shirt from his stomach to his shoulder. The young Mok gripped at his bleeding cut and collapsed to the floor._

_The memory faded into a new one, this time it featured Mok as a young man. He was returning home from a long night of playing music, singing, and performing magic at a night club._

_Mok was saving money so he and his mother could leave Bull for good. Right now, Mok only had enough to support himself and he hoped the next gig would pay more money._

_Before he entered his apartment complex, Mok heard screams and shouts coming from inside. He quickly went inside and to his horror, he saw Bull beating Cherine in the gut. _

_"You're leaving me, aren't you?! You and that stupid boy! You think the world resolves around you! You stupid bitch!" Bull yelled and slaps Cherine._

_At that moment, something in Mok snapped. Without thinking, he charged at Bull and threw him to the floor. Bull looked up in surprise, "You! You have the guts to stand up to me! I would not be surprised to know that you're not my son!" he shouted and clamps his hands around Mok's throat._

_Bull slammed him against the counter, tightening his grip. Mok looked around and right there was a knife. He took it in his hand and thrust it into Bull's chest._

_Bull stopped throttling Mok and blood spewed out of his mouth. Bull let go of Mok's throat and fell to the floor, dead._

"Mok! Mok!" someone was shouting outside of his dream. Angel gently shook her husband's shoulders, but he would not wake up.

Having no choice, Angel took her glass of water she kept on the side table and dumped it on Mok. With that, he woke up with a gasp and saw that he was wet.

"Sorry," Angel said, "You were crying out in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't."

"No, I should be sorry," Mok replied, "My mind was replaying my memories, the ones of my father."

"That must be worse than a nightmare," Angel said and loops her arms around him.

Mok laid his head down on the pillow and Angel looks at him with concern. "Are you okay now? Is it something you to talk about?" she asked and Mok looks at her.

He had been thinking about of the memories and of his mother. It had been over twenty years since he last her at that apartment of horrors. After he stabbed his father, Cherine ordered her son to take all of his savings and whatever he can carry and leave and never come back.

Mok didn't want to leave, but Cherine insisted that he had to go. He knew she was protecting him from a fate not meant for him.

"Angel," he said and she looks at him, "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything," Angel replied.

"It's my mother, Cherine, I want you to find out what happened to her after I left her twenty years ago," Mok said to her.

Angel knew that her husband had been thinking of finding his mother for a very long time. She really wanted to help him and she nods her head. "When I go to work in the morning, I will see what I can dig up," Angel answered and Mok kisses her.

"Thank you," he said, then he kissed her and they settled down to sleep, again.

* * *

**From the author: I had this story at the top of my head for a long time. When I first watched 'Rock n Rule', I saw Mok as someone who experienced a lot of tragedy in his life, being abused by his father was one of them.  
**

**Stick around for more chapters. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel decided not to waste time in searching for Mok's mother, Cherine Swagger. The good news was that there was no crime committed in the pass few days, which meant no paper work to fill out.

Angel went on her computer at work and typed in Cherine's name in the search bar. To her surprise, there were a few news stories about her and an old crime report from over twenty years ago.

Angel read the crime report, it stated that Cherine was found in her apartment, with her husband's body in the kitchen. One of her neighbors had heard her screaming and phoned police.

Cherine had internal injuries and bruises all over her body when she was taken to a hospital. The doctors had also found hairline fractures to her bones and old ones, too.

Cherine was taken into protective custody until the police decided that she killed her husband in self-defense and filed no charges against her.

However, the police did ask where her son, Mok had gone, but Cherine refused to tell them.

After a few days in protective custody, Cherine was allowed to leave, but shortly after her release, she vanished. Her husband, whose real name was Redford Swagger, his bank account had emptied out in one day and she left everything in her apartment.

Angel finished reading the report, she read some of the news stories, but they gave no clue where Cherine had gone.

She went through birth records on Cherine, but there was none in her name. Angel called her husband and asks him what Cherine's maiden name was.

"I'll try to remember, she told me once, but now it is lost inside my head," Mok answered and they disconnected.

Then, an idea came to Angel's head; since Cherine had lived in Mystic Rock Harbor, the crime may have been handled by Angel's boss, Captain Davey Biggins.

She goes to his office and Davey summons her in. "Angel, is there something wrong?" he asked and she takes a deep breath.

"You have worked in the force for what? Thirty years?" she asked him and he nods.

"I was a rookie when I entered, as you were, why do you ask?" Biggins said, again.

"I must beg you to keep this a secret," Angel replied and adds, "I am working to find my husband's mother, Cherine Swagger."

Biggins stared at Angel with wide eyes, "Cherine Swagger you say? Oh my God," he said and leans back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, again.

"I remember Cherine and the case; it was god-awful for what happened to her. Her husband beating the hell out of her before she killed him, it was clearly self-defense. I gave her some coffee the first night she was here. She had a cut-lip, a black eye, and I was told she was treated for internal injuries and even hairline fractures," Biggins explained.

"Tell me," Angel said, "What do you know of Redford? Mok's father."

Biggins began to think and then, he went through a file cabinet and pulled out some papers. "I keep the interesting cases here," he said and hands a file to Angel.

She took it to her desk and began to read the birth record of Redford Swagger. Redford was born in Vancouver, but he was abandoned at an orphanage where he spent all of his early years there.

When he turned eighteen, Redford was released from the orphanage's custody and went to Mystic Rock Harbor where he got a job at a liqour store, where he was introduced to alcohol.

He was arrested multiple times for being intoxicated in public and driving drunk. When Redford turned twenty-five, he married Cherine and that was when the abuse began.

Cherine called police one time and Redford was arrested for domestic violence, but the charges were dropped as requested by Cherine.

That was the only time Redford was arrested for domestic violence, but there were calls from neighbors about verbal disputes from the Swagger apartment complex.

Angel thought of Cherine and Mok, living in that apartment with a man who would lose his temper and abuse them at every turn.

Angel remembered what Mok said to her about his father, whom he called Bull for he had a temperment of one. Mok stated that his father threatened Cherine about committing suicide and he would make it look like Cherine murdered him.

Angel remembered that her violent boyfriend, Omar had made a similar threat and she had to stay in the relationship before meeting Mok.

She then read the report of Redford's death and Cherine's submission to protective custody. Angel read Cherine's statement about the abuse she endured for twenty years.

According to the autopsy report, Redford died from a single stab to the heart from the knife that was emplanted in his chest.

When Cherine was asked about her son, she refused to say anything about Mok. The police searched for him throughout the British Columbia province, but he was nowhere to be found.

Angel felt relived that Mok had escaped to Ohmtown in time as he would've been arrested for his father's murder. However, Angel suspected that the police would've taken his statement about Redford trying to kill him and his mother.

"Why did Cherine order him to leave?" Angel asked herself. She suspected that Cherine was protecting her son, perhaps from being prosecuted for his father's murder.

Angel finished reading the file, but it gave no clue in where Cherine had gone after being released. She went to ask her boss, "Where did Cherine go after you released her?"

Biggins shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. After the case was closed, we got a call from the bank stating that Redford Swagger's bank account had been emptied out. The chief at the time went to check on Cherine, but he discovered that she was not at her apartment. He had everyone on the force look for her, but she had just disappeared from the face of the earth."

Angel asks, "Did she give out a maiden name? Is there anything useful that might help me in this investigation?"

Biggins looked through his desk and his private journal, but he shakes his head.

"There's nothing in the file that has info like that?" he asked, but Angel shakes her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you, Cherine never spoke of her past life. Maybe your husband has his mother's maiden name locked away in his memory somewhere," Biggins said and Angel leaves the office.

Angel began to think and thought of something. She went on her computer and went through marriage certificates and found Redford Swagger and Cherine Beaulieu.

Then, Angel's phone rang and she answered to hear her husband's voice. "Angel, I just remembered my mother's last name, Beaulieu," he said.

"I know, I'm looking at your parents' marriage certificate," Angel replied.

"What else did you find out?" Mok asked, he sounded curious and anxious.

"I will tell you when I get home," she said and she bid goodbye.

Angel looked up on Cherine Beaulieu and found some immigration papers online. To Angel's surprise, Cherine was actually born in Paris, France and she immigrated to Canada after her twenty-first birthday and met Redford Swagger while she was on vacation.

They got married a year later and that was when the trouble began.

Angel looked up on the Beaulieu family, but found nothing. She kept looking through the Internet, but there was nothing on Cherine's family.

"Did you find anything?" Biggins asked Angel when she decided to go home for the day.

"A lot," she answered and explained to him about Redford and Cherine Beaulieu.

"That is quite amazing," Biggins said.

"I still need to find info on the Beaulieu family in France," Angel replied and Biggins allowed her to go home.

Angel sat in her car for a few minutes and thought of some possibilites about Cherine. She could've been an orphan, too, but a name like Beaulieu sounded really important.

Angel drove home and looked around the town. It had been a month since the powerful storm came and knocked the electricity out. Everyone had gone crazy during that time, including one family man named Alan Middleton who murdered his family on the night of the storm.

When Angel arrived and parked in the driveway, she became aware of a sound coming from inside the house. It sounded very familiar to her, strings of a violin.

That was when it hit her and she immediately rushed inside.

* * *

**From the author: Who is the mystery guest? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel rushed up the stairs and into the living room where she found the male dog-humanoid violinist. He wore a wrinkled shirt and overalls and a cap. He played magnificently on the old violin and the strings played a wonderful tone, one that Angel recognized.

When he finished playing, he took a bow as Emmy clapped her hands frantically. Harold the violinist gave a bow and he turned to face Angel. "Angel, it's so good to see you, again," he said and they shared a hug.

"Did the wind blew you back here?" Angel asked and Harold chuckled.

"Yes it did and it was a good thing I came by," he said, referring to Emmy, who was checking out his violin case.

The adults sat outside on the patio and were served some cold drinks. Harold told Angel and Mok about what he had been up to. "I've been all along the east coast, all the way down to Florida. Oh, before I forget, Rhonda Legrand is still on death row and they tore down the Black Widow and made it into a sanctuary for trafficked women and children," Harold explained and Angel felt a sense of relief.

She had horrible memories of her time as a sex slave at the Black Widow Casino Hotel, which was almost four years ago. Angel had been sold by her boyfriend, Omar for drugs and the dealers took her to Miami, where she became a plaything for men at the hotel.

If Mok had not saved her and the other women at the hotel, Angel was sure she would stay there until Rhonda killed her for not following the rules or stop getting customers.

"Mok has told me of your cases, I never thought this town would go through anything like murder," Harold said to Angel and she nods, but she then remembered her search earlier.

"Mok, I have found some interesting details about your parents," Angel said and she saw Mok's ears perk up and he stared at her.

"Go on, I'm listening," he replied and gave his full attention and Harold also listened in.

"Your father was really named Redford, he was born in Vancouver, but he was abandoned after birth and was left at an orphanage where he spent his early life there. After he was eligible to live on his own, he moved to Mystic Rock Harbor and got a job at a liquor store and he was introduced to alcohol.

"He met Cherine, your mother when he was twenty-five and they got married a year later. He was arrested one time for domestic violence a few weeks after they got back from their honeymoon, but the charges were dropped at Cherine's request. Police were called a few times at the apartment they lived for verbal disputes, but no arrests were made," Angel explained and Mok leaned back in his chair.

"And what happened after I...left my mother?" he asked.

"Cherine was taken into protective custody and she was treated for internal injuries. Biggins was a rookie at the time of the case and he did say Cherine had hairline fractures," Angel answered.

"She didn't go to jail?" Mok asked, again.

"No, the judge decided not to press charges as they believed it was self-defense and Cherine was allowed to leave. However, Biggins' boss at the time did go to check on her, but she had left and Redford's bank account had been emptied out," Angel said and Mok pressed two fingers to his tear ducts.

"Did you find anything about her past life?" he asked.

"All I know is that Cherine Beaulieu was born in Paris and she immigrated to Canada after her twenty-first birthday and she met Redford while she was vacationing here," Angel answered and Mok stared at her with wide eyes.

"Paris? In France?" he said and Angel nods, "That is quite amazing. I never thought she was born in Europe because she never told me of her past life," he adds.

"At first, I thought she was an orphan, too, but a name like Beaulieu sounds really important," Angel replied and Mok scratches under his chin. "If you don't mind, I would like to use M.A.I. in my search. I think she might help in finding the Beaulieu family," she said.

"By all means," he replied and Angel gets up from her chair and kisses Mok's forehead. She then went inside and located M.A.I., the supercomputer Mok created.

Angel went into the room where M.A.I. was kept and she says, "M.A.I., I have a request for you."

"What can I do for you, Miss Angel," the female voice asked and M.A.I. face appeared on the screen.

"I wish to locate the whereabouts of the Beaulieu family in France and maybe see if there is any living members, please," Angel said and an infinity symbol appeared on the screen.

"Begin search," M.A.I. replied and the symbol looped around.

"How long will it take?" Angel asked.

"May take hours or a day, I will do my best in my search," the supercomputer replied and Angel nods.

"Let me know when you have completed your search," Angel said and leaves the room.

She looked into her daughter's room and saw Harold teaching Emmy how to play the violin. The strings would screech and the notes did not come out right, but Harold was patient and showed her how to proper place the violin on her shoulder.

Angel leaves them alone and locates her husband still out on the patio, staring out into space. She sat down beside him and she noticed tears in his eyes.

"If my mother did leave this town, she must've gone back to France," Mok said to Angel.

"You believe she's alive?" she asked and he nods.

"For over twenty years I always believed she was alive and she was looking for me, too," Mok replied and Angel comes to his side.

"If M.A.I. finds any living Beaulieu family member, we'll ask them where she is," she said and they shared a kiss.

"I appreciate in what you are doing," Mok said and kisses her, again.

"Only because you asked me to. You know, I should do the same in finding my parents' killer," Angel replied and he looks at her.

"You'll probably have to go back to Ohmtown, are you willing to do so?" he asked and Angel began to think.

After her parents were murdered, Angel swore to herself that she would find their killer, and she applied to the Ohmtown Police Station and she would save the money from every paycheck in order to get into the forensic training at the police academy.

All of that changed when she met Omar, who ordered her to quit and she had gone through two years of abuse. She tried her best to convince him to let her go back to work, but he refused and would sometimes beat her when she brought it up in a conversation.

Angel decided not to bring up those memories and thought of the present. She was grateful of the life she had now; a loving husband, a daughter she loves, a wonderful job, and a good community she lives in.

Yet she knew there was plenty of evil in this world and she wanted to protect Emmy from all of it.

"Angel?" she heard Mok say and she snapped back into reality.

"Sorry I was thinking," she answered.

"Zip called, it's dinner time," he said and they went inside to have a polite conversation with Harold while eating.

* * *

**From the author: Liking it so far? I will keep you posted.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Swagger's and their guest enjoyed their evening meal with a glass of wine, expect for Emmy who indulged on a cup of grape juice.

"Have you ever been to Italy, Harold?" Angel asked.

"I've never been to Europe, always wanted to. If I could grow wings, I will head over there in an instant. Would you be heading to France? That is, you are looking for..." Harold stopped talking as he knew discussing about Cherine would make Emmy ask a lot of questions.

"I always wanted to go to Italy," Angel said, as she never ventured out of North America before.

"You will love Europe," her husband, Mok said to her, "They like foreigners. Of course, they like getting tourist money and such."

"Mommy," Emmy said, "May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes, you can go," Angel replied and the little girl left the table.

"Sooner or later, she will hear about her grandmother," Harold said to the two.

"I never thought my mother would return to France, in fact, I never knew where she came from before coming here," Mok replied and refilled his wine glass.

"Once M.A.I. has finished searching for the Beaulieu family, then we will see if she did return to France," Angel pointed out and had her wine glass refilled. "However, if she did not have any family here, then I would think she did return to Europe."

"After what happened to her, I would say she did return to France. I honestly believe that she and her family had some falling out of a sort before she moved here," Harold stated and continues, "If she had told her family of what had happened, then they would welcome her back in.

"I had a cousin who had a big fight with her father and she ran away one night. Now her father did say he hated her, but when she left, he did break down in tears," Harold explained, "He spent his entire time and his money to locate her. Turns out she was at a bus station, but she had no money to leave West Virginia."

"If it does take time and money to search for my mother, I don't mind at all," Mok said and finished his wine.

"Mok, when was the last time you went to France?" Angel asked, she wondered if he may have seen Cherine, that is, if she was in France at the time.

"Well, the first time was my first European tour, which was about...15 or maybe at least 18 years ago and it was a terrible experience in France at that time," he answered and explains, "Emmy, my girlfriend was suffering the final stages of cancer and on the first night of the concert in Paris I received news that she collapsed in our hotel room.

"I decided to delay the concert and visited Emmy in her hospital room. She insisted, no, more like ordered me to go and sing for my fans," Mok continued with the story. "But that did not end there. In the middle of one of my songs, I litterly stopped and started sobbing. I'm talking buckets of tears."

Angel rubbed her husband's back and says, "You loved her, that is what matter to you during that time."

"How did your fans react?" Harold asked, rather curiously.

"They started shouting in French, but I don't remember what they said. I think a few said 'Do it for Emmy!'. So, I started the song over and it was a hit with them," Mok answered and takes one of Angel's hands. "I decided to cancel the rest of my tour," he added.

"So you did not see anyone that looked familiar to you?" Angel asked.

"I did not see my mother in the crowd, I was not paying attention to the fans. All I cared about during that was Emmy," Mok said and he kissed Angel's hand.

"Harold," Emmy, their daughter said, "Would you play that song, again?"

"Sure," he answered and took out his violin. He tuned it and began to play 'Short Trip Home'.

Angel felt entranced by the song as always as she loved to listen to that song. When she first heard it in Miami, where she and Mok met Harold, it was a wonderful experience as her fears withered away in the wind.

As the song played, all of the stress Angel had been holding in was dying and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

The moment the song ended, Angel came back into reality.

"Oh, why does it have to end?" Emmy complained.

"I have it on a CD, of that concert," Mok said to his daughter and she got excited. "You can play it over and over."

"But it sounds better in real life," Emmy stated and Angel agreed to that.

"Harold is tired from his journey, I believe he wishes to go to sleep," Mok said and Harold nodded at Emmy.

"Once I'm all rested, I'll play the song over and over," he said and placed the violin back in its case.

Angel realized of how late it was for Emmy and she took her daughter's hand and says, "It's pass your bedtime young lady."

"Can I stay up for five more minutes?" Emmy pleaded. Angel could not turn down her little girl, but she had to set an example.

"Two minutes and it's bedtime," she ordered and Emmy rushed off to her room.

Angel watched as Emmy listened to the CD that had Harold's violin songs. It was the last CD that Mok ever released as he had retired from the music business years before.

When the two minutes were up, Emmy got into her night gown, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

Angel decided to retire to bed early as she was exhausted for some reason. She washed up in the shower, dried her hair, and went to bed.

Her husband laid beside her a few minutes later and both were sound asleep.

* * *

**From the author: Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, Angel and her husband were asleep in their bed, when Angel was gently shaken by someone. She grumbled a bit and looked to see Cindy.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but M.A.I. has found something," the employee said to her mistress. This was what Angel was waiting for and she hurried out of the bedroom.

"M.A.I., what do you have?" Angel asked.

"I have found important information on Cherine Beaulieu and the Beaulieu family," the computer answered and she showed many electronic documents on the screen.

Angel fought the fatigue in order to look through the documents, despite that her mind urged her to go to sleep.

Angel read about the Beaulieu family and was surprised to learn that Cherine was the descendent of a French king.

The Beaulieu family had so much wealth that they lived on a country estate that had four hundred acres.

Angel then looked at Cherine's Canadian Immigration Certificate and at the exit visia that was made months after Redford's death.

Angel was stumped; she thought that Cherine had immediately left the country after the case was closed.

Then, she saw a marriage certificate from France and two birth certificates, also from France. To Angel's surprise, Cherine had married, again, and had two children in France.

Angel then felt a presence and turned to see Mok behind her, he had been reading the documents.

"How...?" was all he could say.

"Mok, I know this a lot to handle, but I believe your mother spent all of her time and money to search for you," Angel replied, holding him by the shoulders.

"I highly doubt it," he said in an angry tone.

"Listen, she protected you from being persecuted for your father's murder," Angel said to him.

"And with that, she left to start a new life," Mok replied, bitterly.

Just then, M.A.I. came back on. "I have found a new document," she said and featured a news article that was in French.

Mok read it over and translated for Angel. "Countess Cherine Beaulieu-Desrosiers, age 87 was diagnosed with breast cancer last year and has made a tremendous come-back. Unfortunately, the cancer has returned and the aging countess has no fight left in her.

"The countess was informed that she has less than two months to live as the cancer has reached her spline."

Mok stopped talking after he read that and tears formed in his eyes. Angel could tell that it was too much to bear.

He then looks at the article and continues reading. "The countess's son, Phillipe informed the Paris media that his dying mother wishes to have a special performance by Mok Swagger at her chateau later in the month."

"Mok, did you hear that, she wants to see you!" Angel exclaimed and he did hear it, but his face fell when he continued to read.

"However, the countess's request could not be granted as the legendary rock star could not be reached at his Ohmtown residence."

"Ohmtown? Why contact there?" Angel asked.

"France must've not heard the news of my return to Mystic Rock Harbor. News does travel slow," Mok replied.

"Mok, you need to go to France, this will be your last chance to reunite with Cherine," Angel said and he nods.

"And I'm taking you and Emmy with me," he replied and they scurried out of the room.

"And let's forget Harold, he would like to see France," Angel said and she went into the guest bedroom to awaken Harold.

Mok ordered Sleazy to go to the airport and prepare the private jet. Angel awakened Emmy, but the young girl didn't wake up right away.

"Emmy, listen, we're going to France," Angel said, but that didn't rouse her daughter.

Angel then packed some clothes for Emmy and had Cindy carry the girl to the car. "Do we have everything?" Angel asked her husband.

Mok locked the front door to the house and they got into the car and Toad drove away towards the airport.

When they arrived, the Swaggers and Harold hurried into the jet. "We're ready," Mok said to Sleazy and the pilot made last minute adjustments.

Angel was surprised that Emmy slept through the entire car ride to the airport and the little girl still didn't wake up.

"Gosh, I didn't know she could sleep through anything," Cindy said to her mistress.

"She usually never does," Angel pointed out.

"Hey little Miss Emmy," Cindy said into the girl's ear and Emmy moaned a little and turned about.

She then woke up and looked around. "Where are we?" Emmy asked.

"We're going to France," Angel answered and Emmy's eyes grew wide.

"Why?" she asked, again.

"To see your grandmother," Angel replied and Emmy looked confused.

"I didn't know I had a grandma," she said, just as the jet roared to life.

It then ascended into the sky, away from Mystic Rock Harbor and all of Canada.

Mok looked out of the window, looking down on the Earth, he was always fascinated by it as it did look like a clay model.

Angel came beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I am," he replied, still looking out.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see," Harold insisted and Mok nods.

"I just hope she is still alive," Mok said and Angel kisses his forehead.

"She is and she will probably flip when she sees you," she informed him.

The four then slumbered down and were asleep in little time as it was going to be a long trip to Europe.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for not updating, suffered from writer's block, but I am back in the game!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Boss," Mok heard one of his employees say and he woke up from a long slumber. "We're about to land in Paris," Zip told his employer.

Angel and Emmy also woke up and the little girl looked out the window of the jet to see a new landscape. They had arrived in Europe.

"Good," Mok replied and they prepared themselves for landing.

"Is grandma living here?" Emmy asked.

"Yes," Angel answered, "But we have to look for her first."

A few minutes later, the jet landed on the tarmac of Paris' airport. It was close to the afternoon and Angel and Mok set their watches to the current time in Paris.

Once the jet was settled, Mok had Toad prepare a limo for the journey to the countryside. Angel pointed out that Cherine's current address was in a chateau in the Picardie region.

Emmy had her nose to the window and she stared at the amazing architecture of Paris. Even Angel and Harold were amazed by the many buildings, some had even survived the Nuclear War that happened a thousand years ago.

Mok, however, was worried about the possibility that his mother was dead and he had not made it to see her.

"Mok, it's going to be okay," Angel said to him.

"I know, but what if she's dead and I'm too late to see her?" Mok replied and Angel had him lay his head on her shoulder.

"Don't think of that, think about when you see her and how excited she will be when she sees you," Angel insisted and Mok nods.

"I'll try," he replied and closes his eyes.

The trip was long as the Picardie region was not that far from Paris, but Toad was not familiar with the new landscape.

"I wonder if I can start a new journey here in Europe?" Harold asked and Angel looks at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, no offense, but you don't know any European languages," she replied, but Harold just laughed.

"Me? Parlo italiano, spagnolo e franese," Harold spoke in Italian and Angel stares at him.

"How come you never told me?" she asked, as she was irritated.

"Don't know, never thought I would use them one day," Harold replied with a grin.

Then, Angel noticed that they were in the French countryside and her eyes grew wide at the vast landscape of vineyards.

"This place is beautiful," she commented and Mok nods.

Suddenly, Toad slammed on the brakes and Mok shouts, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Uh, sir, we have a problem," Toad replied and Mok opened the door and stepped out.

Ahead of them was a group of dog and cat humanoids wearing black suits and they were staring at the limo and Mok.

"Qui êtes-vous?!" Mok shouted at them, "Sortez de la route, nous avons des affaires importantes!"

"You can save your French for later!" one of them called out and a dog humanoid with white skin and brown hair stepped forward and walked up to the limo.

"Are you Mok Swagger?" the dog human asked.

"Yes," the retired rock star answered.

The dog humanoid smiled at him and says, "I've been dreaming of this day and so has Cherine, our mother. I'm Phillipe, your half-brother."

Mok looks at Phillipe, his eyes were wide with surprise and Angel was also surprised to hear it, too.

"I don't want to keep you waiting, Cherine would be thrilled to see you after twenty years," Phillipe said and had the henchmen move aside.

"The chateau is just down this road," Phillipe added and he returned to his car, while Mok got into his.

"Mok, I am a bit suspicious of him. I mean, how did he know we were coming?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, if he is toying with us, I'll permit you to shoot him," Mok replied and he did sound serious.

The limo followed Phillipe's car down the road, where it turned into dirt and the land featured grapevines.

"Mommy, look!" Emmy exclaimed and pointed out a French style home that almost looked like a palace.

It had the color of the landscape and it did look spotless. Mok's eyes grew wider and Angel knew her suspicions were wrong.

The limo stopped at the entrance, where a servant in old period clothing opened the door for the Swaggers.

There were many servants lined up against the stairway and they were looking at the family.

Then, a female dog humanoid came the steps in a hurried pace and she looks hard at Mok. She says in French, "Es-tu mon demi-frère?"

Mok looks at her with shock and asks in French, "Qui êtes-vous?"

Then Phillipe appears beside the woman, "Mok, this is Laurette, your half-sister," he informed him.

In a flash, Laurette threw her arms around Mok in a tight hug, "Mon frère!" she exclaimed and Mok could not help it, but hug her back and began to cry.

After a few moments, the three siblings collected themselves and Mok introduced his wife and daughter.

"Oh, quelle belle fille que vous avez," Laurette said to Mok and she looks at Angel, "Et vous avez une belle femme."

Angel barely remembered French, but she was sure that Laurette said beautiful daughter and wife.

"Come, our mother is waiting," Phillipe said to Mok and they followed him up the steps and into the palace-style chateau.

Angel felt like she stepped into the past as the interior looked like it was made for European royalty. Of course she remembered that the Beaulieu family was said to be descended from a French king.

"I will tell you about this place once you are settled," Phillipe replied and they followed him to a bedroom where it looked like it was meant for a queen.

"This way," Phillipe said and lead them to a door and opened it.

Angel held Emmy back as Mok entered the room, but she could see that there was an old female dog humanoid in the queen-sized bed.

The woman had a hand to her eyes as if she had been crying and she looks up and stares at Mok.

The old woman stared at him with her wide blue eyes and the two remained still for a long time.

The silence was broken when Cherine says in a whisper, "Mon fils."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I want the excitement to build up before the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mon fils," Cherine said, again and tears rolled down Mok's cheeks. He slowly stepped forward towards the bed, but then Cherine got to her feet.

Phillipe and Laurette entered in, but Cherine says, "Non! Je peux le faire!"

She walked slowly towards Mok with no help and places a cold, shaky hand on his cheek. She looks into his eyes and smiles.

They embraced in a tight hug and sat down on the floor. Cherine says, "Oh my son, I've been dreaming of this day."

"I have, too, mère," Mok replied and Cherine began to kiss all over his face. She then noticed Angel and Emmy at the doorway and opened up her arms.

Emmy rushed in and Cherine embraced her granddaughter. "Oh, je dois une belle petite-fille," Cherine said and looks up at Angel and she summons her to come into the circle.

Mok introduced his family to his mother and Cherine kissed both Angel and Emmy on the forehead.

"Oh my son, you have a beautiful family," Cherine commented, but then she grunted as if in pain.

Mok and Phillipe helped her up and placed her on a comfortable chair. "It's the cancer," Phillipe said.

"Mais il est pas aussi mauvais que le médecin dit qu'il le ferait," Laurette replied, but Angel did not understand that.

"She said that the cancer is not as bad as the doctor expected it to be," Phillipe translated for her and Emmy.

"The doctor is a fool," Cherine replied, "I'm just old, my body has enough fight left."

Mok embraced his mother again and Angel could not help but tear up as she knew her husband was happy to be reunited with Cherine.

Harold entered in and Cherine noticed him, "Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Harold," he replied and gives a bow.

"He plays the violin," Emmy said and Cherine looked surprised.

"Oh, I barely remember those instruments," she replied and Harold placed his violin case on the ground and opened it.

He tuned his violin and Emmy exclaims, "Play that one song!"

Harold smiled and began to play 'Short Trip Home', his signature song.

Angel looked around the room, she found some medicine bottles beside the bed and discovered a photo album.

In it were some photographs and newspaper clippings of Mok at a young age and his debut as a rock star.

The newspaper articles were in French, but Angel did her best to translate them. She did come across one article where it featured Mok's concert in Paris eighteen years before.

She read that Mok stopped in mid-song and had an emotional breakdown, but the crowd urged him to do it for his dying girlfriend, Emmy.

Then she saw a clipping of Mok's last concert and of his proposal to Angel. She remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

Then, she found a photo of her, Mok, and their daughter Emmy outside of their house in Mystic Rock Harbor.

Angel did not hear Harold stop playing, but she heard Cherine say, "I hired private investigators to locate Mok after his last concert. I was surprised and releaved to see that he was alive after the fire at his mansion in Ohmtown."

Angel could not help it, but she really wanted to ask questions about what Cherine had been through before and after Redford Swagger's death.

"Cherine, forgive me, but I have so many questions to ask you," Angel said and the old woman chuckled.

"Curieux êtes-vous?" Cherine asked and Angel nods. "Let's take a stroll in the gardens," Cherine added and had Phillipe bring in a wheelchair.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux être avec eux," Cherine said to Phillipe and Laurette.

"Mais la mère," Phillipe replied, but Cherine held up a hand. Phillipe and Laurette stand aside for Cherine, Mok, Angel, and Emmy to leave the room.

()()()()()()()()()

Angel had never seen a garden that looked so luxurious before, apart from Mok's garden back home.

There were many green hedges that had different shapes, hybrid flowers and even ancient ones that survived the nuclear fallout, and there were plenty of fountains.

"I want the two to know something first," Cherine said to Angel and Mok, "I don't trust Phillipe, he is more like my second husband, Comte Constantin Desrosiers. Truth be told, I barely spent any time with him as my thoughts were on you Mok. Phillipe knows that, so I want you to keep a suspicious eye on him."

Emmy then ran around the stone statues and hid somewhere among them and her father decided to join in.

"Where did she go? Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?" Mok asked out loud and the others chuckled.

"Miss Angel," Cherine said and the two women went to a stone bench. "I was told that you are a police detective, but you and I have something in common.

"You and I were victims of domestic violence," Cherine said and Angel nods. "So was Mok, but he did suffer after he...he..."

"Killed his father?" Angel whispered and Cherine nods.

"I was told that he used drugs for quite some time before quitting the first time and that was with Emmy, his girlfriend," the old woman said.

"Yes," Angel replied.

"But when I saw him moments ago, I realized that he had recovered and found someone," Cherine said and looks at Angel. "I will tell you how and why I met Redford.

"It was over forty years ago in Mystic Rock Harbor, I was a teenager with a group of friends on vacation. I was young and you could say I was stupid," Cherine began, but Angel shook her head.

"You were not stupid, you didn't know Redford's true nature," Angel said and Cherine chuckled.

"Well, yes that, and I did smoke and drink. I was free as a bird," Cherine replied and continued with her story.

"My friends and I were out one night and we were drunk. We must've taken a wrong turn back to our hotel when we walked pass a shady man. He was strong and he had eyes of a snake.

"The next thing I knew, he jumped on one of my friends and we tried to get him off her. We threw our purses at him as we thought it was a robbery, but he began to choke on my friend. We pulled and pushed on him, but he would not budge.

"I took a glass bottle and smashed it against his head and he turned his attention on me. He was enraged and I knew I was going to die.

"Then suddenly, a man got up on him and placed a choke hold on him. He choked him to the point where the snake man collapsed and he stopped moving.

"The man who saved us insisted that we leave the area immediately. I wanted to call the police, but the man refused and we went back to our hotel.

"Our rescuer introduced himself as Redford Swagger andhe said that he knew the person who attacked us. He said 'It's about time that I did that.' I don't know what happened next, but the next thing I knew I fell in love with him.

"It was stupid as the next couple of days, we dated and got to know each other. When it was time for me to go home to France, I decided to stay in Canada a bit longer with Redford.

"My parents were upset with me when I told them that I wanted to stay in Canada for the rest of my life and that I wanted to marry Redford. My father cut me off financial, but my mother sent me a few thousand francs to help get by with the wedding and such.

"However, things changed after Redford and I got home after our honeymoon. He asked when my mother will give us more money, but the money we received for our wedding was all that she gave us. Redford was furious and then he punched me in the face.

"He apologized immediately, but I knew that I made a dreadful mistake. I asked one time if I could go out and find a job in order to help out with the rent, but he forbid me from leaving the apartment as he said he will be the only one working.

"I did find a job working as a cashier in a hardware store and I was able to convince Redford that I was going out for a walk or going grocery shopping. I was also able to work out a schedule so that I could get home in time before Redford.

"However, he did find out and he was enraged. I will never forget that evening," Cherine said, but Angel held up a hand.

"You don't have to go into details," Angel replied, but Cherine shakes her head.

"He raped me that evening and that was the only time I called the police. They took him to jail, but when I visited him, he pleaded to forgive him as his temper got the best of him. I wish I didn't, but I did forgive him and had the charges dropped.

"However, that was not the end. He had a drinking problem and he was more verbally abusive when he was drunk. I tried to convince him to go and get help, but he refused and almost every night, he raped me despite my protests."

"And it was one of the rapes that got you pregnant with Mok?" Angel asked and Cherine nods.

"Redford hated children and when I told him, he ordered me to get an abortion. I decided to not do it as I knew this child would change the world in some way. Redford was oblivious during my whole pregnancy as he didn't take notice of my extending belly as he thought I did abort the baby.

"I went into labor one morning when Redford already left for work and I had a neighbor take me to the hospital. When Mok was born, my whole world became a little brighter. However, Redford was informed by the hospital and he arrived just as Mok was taken.

"He told the doctor that he would name the baby Mok as he was a mockery to him. I got really upset, but I hid it when the doctor wrote his name on the birth certificate. He was doomed with that name. I wanted to name him Désiré as I desired to have him.

"From then on, Redford did not just focus on me, he targeted Mok at every turn. I feel so ashamed for having him to grow up with a violent father, but the truth was that I had no money and where would he and I go if we chose to leave Redford.

"I did decide to leave Redford after he attacked Mok in a drunken rage. We went back to the apartment after Mok was stitched up, but it was a dreadful mistake. Redford came home and pleaded with me to stay, but I refused to listen to him.

"Redford then took a knife and began to cut himself and said that he will committ suicide and make it look like that I killed him. I did not want that as I did not want Mok to taken away and put into foster care. I love my son, you understand that?" Cherine asked and Angel nods.

"Years later, Mok was old enough to find work and he played in bars and nightclubs as he was good in magic and music. At first, Redford took all of his tips and paychecks for booze, but Mok was able to find a hiding place and hid his money from Redford.

"There was enough for Mok to leave Mystic Rock Harbor and get across the boarder and into the United States, but he insisted that he work more to get more for me. I don't know how Redford found out, but he did and that morning when Mok got home from a gig, Redford attacked me in a drunken fury."

Angel knew what happened next, "Mok killed him to save himself and you."

"Yes, but after that, I realized that the police would come. I didn't want my son to go to jail as I feared they would arrest him for murder. I ordered him to leave and never come back to Mystic Rock Harbor and to never find me. All I wanted was to protect him," Cherine explained to Angel and she nods.

"What happened afterward?" Angel asked.

"The police found me and I told them that it was self-defense, which was the truth. They took me to the hospital, where they x-rayed me to check for broken bones. I did have a lot of bruises and they did find hairline fractures and old ones, too.

"The judge agreed with the police to not press charges on me and they took me back to the apartment. I began to look for anything that would help me get the money from Redford's bank account and I did find his journal where he kept all his passwords and such.

"I took everything out in cash in one setting and I left the town for good. I went across the boarder as I knew the police would be suspicious of Redford's empty account. I stayed in a town in California for a short time until I got the strength and courage to call my parents in France.

"I asked them if I could come home and they begged me to come back. I got on the first available plane ride to Paris, leaving Mok behind as I told myself that he was no longer my son, but it was dreadful when I heard myself say that.

"When I got here, my parents were happy and releaved to see me again. I begged them not to ask questions of what I have been doing for the pass twenty years and they never knew of my experience. I never even told them on their deathbeds.

"I got married again to the Comte Constantin Desrosiers and we did grow fond of each other and had Phillipe and Laurette. However, my mind was always set on Mok as he is my most beloved child. I am happy for him and I am happy that he found me as I was going to find him, but then this cancer crept up on me and I could not leave as I feared that Phillipe would do something to this estate," Cherine finished and Angel wanted to know something.

"What will Phillipe do?" Angel asked.

"As I said, I don't trust him. You see, after Constantin died a few years ago I told Phillipe and Laurette of Mok. Phillipe was furious with me as he did suspect that I favored someone other than him.

"You see, before you came I made a new will and I fear that Phillipe would be angry with Mok and would want to kill him. I do fear that Phillipe will kill me someday as I did hide the will somewhere," Cherine explained and whispers a few things in Angel's ear.

"I trust you mostly out of my children. When I die, you go and bring my will to their attention," Cherine said to her daughter-in-law.

"But, what will Phillipe think if I do bring it up?" Angel asked.

"I am sure he will be angry at me, but mostly at Mok. I don't know what Phillipe will do, but I'm afraid he will kill Mok in some way," Cherine replied. "I'm just fearful for my son's life."

"I understand," Angel said, "Just one last question. Did you go to any of Mok's concerts?"

"I was planning to go eighteen years ago, when he was doing his tour in Europe, but he cancelled after the one concert in Paris. I was very upset as I thought it was my chance to reunite with him, but I understood that he loved Emmy, his girlfriend and that he was upset over her illness," Cherine explained. "Come, let's take a walk through the vineyard," she added and stood up from her wheelchair.

"But don't you need that?" Angel asked, but Cherine just chuckled.

"I still have some energy in me, I don't that stupid thing," she replied and Mok and Emmy rejoined them.

The family walked through the rows of grapevines, they were red grapes for red wine and Emmy looked curiously at them. "Can I eat them?" she asked her grandmother.

"They are not the kind you normally eat, but I'll let you sample one," Cherine said and had a vineyard worker cut a piece. Emmy popped the red grape in her mouth and she made a face.

"Don't like it?" Angel asked her daughter.

"Too...sweet..." Emmy replied and forced herself to swallow the grape.

Cherine laughed and they continued their tour of the vineyard. They stopped at the small processing plant where the grapes were crushed and processed into red wine.

Cherine allowed Angel and Mok sample the finished product. "This is very good," Angel commented and Cherine smiles.

"Come, I'll have the cooks whip up a feast tonight. I want to hear everything about what you have done for the pass twenty years, my son," Cherine said and they headed back to the main house.

* * *

**From the author: Nothing to say, except that this is a bittersweet reunion.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

True to her word, Cherine had the cooks fix up a feast for that evening and the celebration was held outside where it was cool and comfortable. There was bisque, plenty of French cheeses, baguettes, and other French cuisines. There was even plenty of red wine to go around.

Cherine had her son Mok talk about the times he had endured following his departure from Mystic Rock Harbor, his rise to fame, his settlement in Ohmtown, his abuse on drugs and rehab, and his return to his birthplace.

"Oh my son, you are living the life I dreamed of having," Cherine said and looks at Emmy and Angel.

"We did go through hard obstacles," Mok replied and his mother nods. "It was all worth it," he added, which made Cherine smile.

She then told Mok of what she said to Angel before and he was surprised when he heard all this. "Constantin was a good man, he loved me no matter my status. He left me all this when he died," Cherine said.

Angel looked at Cherine's other children, Phillipe and Laurette were looking as if they were left out of the conversation, so Angel decided to break the silence. "Phillipe, Laurette, what else do you do besides looking after the vineyards?" she asked.

Phillipe translated for Laurette and the young woman said something in French, but Angel could not understand as her French was rusty. "She said she is working in improving her English, but as you can see it is not working. Both of us went to university before our father died," Phillipe explained and continued.

"I am in charge of the business negotiations and Laurette looks after the company's labor force. I hope to take over my mother's position after she passes," Phillipe said.

"What does Cherine do?" Angel asked him.

"She is in charge of the business; she pays the bills and gives orders to the workers. She even samples the wine that goes out," Phillipe explained. Angel found it hard to believe that Phillipe was dangerous, but she kept her instincts up.

Nighttime came and the temperature dropped dramatically. The festivities came to an end and everyone settled in for the night. Cherine had her son and his family settle in a guest bedroom beside hers. Mok's employees even had rooms of their own.

Mok and Cherine shared one last embrace before settling in for the night. She also shared a hug with Angel. "Take this," she whispered and handed a piece of paper to Angel. Angel's vision was blurry and Cherine whispers, "Hold on to it, it will lead you where I kept my will." Angel put the paper in her pocket and both she and her husband went to sleep. Everyone was drunk on wine, excluding Emmy who was quite awake. However, just as the Swaggers went into their bedroom, Phillipe went into Cherine's.

In her bed, Emmy could barely sleep and she wanted to see her grandmother, so she snuck passed her sleeping parents' bed and went out of the room.

She saw that her grandmother's door was ajar and she could hear voices.

"Mère, nous avons besoin de parler," Emmy heard her Uncle Phillipe's voice and she listened in.

"Phillipe, now is not a good time," Cherine insisted, but Phillipe gave a sniff.

"I want to know what you told that woman!" he shouted, but Cherine tried to quiet him. Emmy knew he was referring to her mother and listened more carefully.

"Phillipe, I told her about my past life before I came home to France," Cherine said, but Phillipe only snorted.

"I don't believe you," Phillipe replied.

"It is the truth, pourquoi ne me croyez pas?" his mother asked.

"You have been looking for Mok for years and your thoughts were on him, always on him, never on me," Phillipe said, angrily.

"He is my son, my first child. I love him and he helped me get through the hard times with Redford," Cherine replied in a calm tone.

"He does not know anything about the Desrosiers and their famous vineyards. I have the gut feeling that you changed your will, everything will go to him and his family. What about your legitimate children?" Phillipe asked.

"Mok is my legitimate son, as you are," Cherine answered, but that made Phillipe even angrier.

"He is not a Desrosiers!" he shouted and in a flash, he slapped his mother across the face. Emmy covered her mouth to hold back a whimper.

"Où est votre volonté?" Phillipe demanded, but Cherine did not speak. "Dites-moi ou je vais vous tuer," he adds in a threatening tone. Still, Cherine remained silent. Emmy decided to go back to bed, she hoped to see her grandma in the morning and tell her parents what had happened.

In Cherine's room, mother and son continued to argue. "Vous êtes juste comme Redford," she said to Phillipe.

"Il était un monstre," he replied, "I am not a monster."

"Look what you just did to me," Cherine pointed to the fresh bruise on her cheek, but Phillipe denied the action.

"Le temps de prendre des mesures désespérées," he said in a cold voice and pulled out a white cloth. Before Cherine had time to react, her son placed the cloth over her mouth and she inhaled the scent and she blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Emmy tried to get to sleep, but she just couldn't with these new surroundings. She sensed that someone was beside her and she opened her eyes. Beside her was her half-uncle Phillipe and he looked angry.

"Je vais tuer votre maman et papa si vous leur parlez de cette," he said in a threatening voice, but Emmy did not understand French. "That's right, you don't know French. Let me rephrase that; I will kill your mom and dad if you speak a word about what had happened," he said and Emmy became afraid of him.

"Now, be a good girl and go to sleep," Phillipe added in a now calming tone. Emmy placed a blanket over her face and pretended to be sleeping.

Phillipe snuck passed Angel and Mok, both were in a deep slumber thanks to the wine, and Phillipe returned to his mother, who was still out cold. Phillipe placed her in her wheelchair and escorted her out of the mansion.

Both went through one row of grapevines, Phillipe was heading towards an old house that was once used for the workers, but it remains abandoned. Phillipe suspected that this place would be safe enough for him to talk to his mother and get information from her.

Cherine began to moan and Phillipe brought her into the house. She then woke up and saw her son and he looked mad. "Essayons ce message," he said and pulled out a gun.

"Phillipe, que faites-vous?" Cherine asked in a terrified tone.

"Dites-moi, où est-il?" Phillipe asked in return and pointed the gun at her chest.

Cherine did not talk, she was tough as nails, something she gained while she was married to Redford. She had to be tough, even with her son. She answers in English, "You can torture me all you want, but it will not make a difference. I'll never tell you where my will is. I may have given birth to you and raised you, but I love my son Mok as much as you."

Phillipe got angry, again, and in his thoughts, he wanted to shoot her, but if he did, he will be put in prison.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! Phillipe realized that he had pulled the trigger and the bullet hit his mother in the shoulder. Blood gushed out of the wound and Cherine clutched it and passed out.

"Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" Phillipe asked himself and paced around the empty house. He was in deep trouble now and he thought desperately of how to set things right.

There was plenty of wood around and he pulled out a box of matches. "Je suis désolé, mère," he said, placing down the gun and striking the match. He dropped it and hurried out of the house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel was aroused from a deep slumber and she realized that something was wrong. She had a headache and she rubbed her eyes. Angel looked out the window and saw something flickering in the distance.

"Mok, Mok," she said, shaking her husband awake. "Something's wrong, I'm going to check it out." Angel got into her clothes and shoes and hurried out.

She went into a run, heading towards the light, but she realized it was a fire, and she hurried back to get help. In her mind, she tried to remember some French and she calls out, "Aidez-Moi! Feu!"

Angel yelled out those words over and over, both inside the mansion and outside on the grounds. In an instant, the workers, staff, and Angel's husband came rushing out.

Angel pointed to the source and they hurried. Angel was right, the abandoned house was on fire and the staff hurried to the well, taking buckets and filling them will water. With one bucket after another, the staff doused the flames, but the fire kept on raging.

Angel then had the gut feeling that someone was inside the house and without thinking, she went in. "Angel! What are you doing?!" Mok shouted after her.

The young woman battled through the heat, looking around, and she saw Cherine, out cold in her wheelchair. Angel quickly got the elderly woman on her back and she rushed out of the burning house.

As soon as Angel got out, she felt an intense heat coming from behind. "Angel!" Mok screamed and she saw that Cherine's clothes had caught on fire!

The flames consumed Cherine's shoulders and back and Angel and Mok did their best to pat out the fire. Cherine cried out in agony and at the moment, Angel grabbed a bucket of water and was able to douse the flames.

"Mon Dieu! Mère!" Mok cried out and huddled over his mother. Cherine's shoulders and back were char black and Angel knew that she needed to get to a hospital immediately.

"We need medics! Attention médicale!" Angel shouted at the staff. She saw Cindy and her brothers coming over.

"The fire department and the medics are coming!" Cindy answered and held Emmy back from seeing her grandmother all burned up.

"Is there a first aid kit? Trousse de premiers soins?" Angel asked around and Laurette arrived with it. Angel began to look for jewelry on Cherine, but there wasn't any, so Angel applied cool, moist cloths over the elderly woman.

Then everyone heard the sirens and they were coming fast.

* * *

**From the author: Oh no! Poor Cherine! What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cherine was taken by ambulance to the burn facility in the Université Médicale de l'Hôpital in Paris where she was admitted to surgery as soon as she arrived.

Mok ordered Toad to drive him, Laurette, and Phillipe to the hospital and they waited for word on their mother's condition.

Back on the estate, Angel and the workers watched as the fire department put out the flames from the abandoned house. Every since she saw the fire, Angel asked herself of how the fire came to be and why Cherine was in the house and how she got there.

She realized that the house was now a crime scene, but all of the evidence had either been burned or washed away. However, if she could gain the police captain's trust she might be able to enter.

She found Harold and she pulled him aside. "I need you to translate, you do speak French?" Angel asked.

"I did say that I do," Harold answered, "However, you should ask if he speaks English." Angel nods and they met with Captain Fabrice Voclain.

"Captain, excusez-moi," Angel said and the police captain looks at her. Captain Voclain was a cat humanoid with gray fur and yellow-green eyes. He looks her over, almost as if she was an escaped criminal.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" Angel asked and Voclain gave a sneer.

"You Americans have horrible accents," he replied and Angel felt offended, "Yes, I do speak English. And who are you?" he asked.

"Angel Lyons-Swagger, my husband is Mok Swagger. His mother is-" "I know, I know," Voclain interrupted and says, "What is it you want?"

"This house is a crime scene, I have the feeling the fire was set deliberately, with the intention to kill Cherine Desrosiers," Angel said and Voclain raised an eyebrow.

"And do you know who would want to kill the Comtesse Desrosiers?" he asked.

"No, but I know Cherine-" Voclain held up a hand, stopping her from finishing.

"Here's what I think, the comtesse is dying from breast cancer, but she did not want to go through the pain, so she sets fire on herself just to speed up the process," he replied and Angel looks at him in shock and disbelief.

"What?! Captain, why would she do that?" Angel asked, but Voclain gave a sniff.

"I did say she did not want to go through the pain," he replied. Angel wanted to slap him for speaking ill of Mok's mother.

"Captain, the comtesse has been looking for her son, Mok for years and they just met yesterday. Now, I know it is a long way from the main chateau to here, but the comtesse is mostly wheelchair-bound and she can't walk for long periods of time and it was around midnight when I noticed the fire," Angel explained.

Voclain looked bored when he heard Angel's explanation. "Listen Captain, Cherine loves her son Mok, and she would never attempt suicide, especially not at a time like this," Angel adds.

"From what I heard, the comtesse had made a new will and she was going to disinherit her legitimate children and give everything to Mok Swagger," Voclain said and Angel's hands formed into fists.

"Mok is her legitimate child," she said, but Voclain gave a laugh.

"Oh really? Did the comtesse every tell you about the annulment?" he asked and Angel looked confused. "Oh she didn't. You see, over twenty years ago when the young Cherine Beaulieu came back from Canada, her parents had her marriage to Redford Swagger be declared null and void. With that, Mok Swagger was labeled as the illegitimate child of Cherine Beaulieu," Voclain explained and Angel and Harold stood there in utter disbelief.

"But...I don't understand, Cherine said-" "She said she was married to that...how do you say it? A self-absorbed bastard? Well, why don't you ask her? Believe me, when Cherine abandoned her family, it was quite the scandal," Voclain said and was about to turn away. "I'll let you poke around this place, but if you injury yourself in there, don't blame me," he adds and walks away.

"Egli è il bastardo egocentrico," Harold said in Italian and Angel knew what he said.

When the police left, Angel and Harold looked around the burned out house. Cherine's wheelchair remained where it was, but the fabric had been incarcerated.

"If Cherine came out here, it would take a long time, I say maybe hours. Anyone would be able to stop her," Harold said and he and Angel continued to search the house.

"I think someone brought her here, to kill her," Angel said and she pointed to something on the floor. It was a gun, it had survived the fire, and Angel took it by her sleeve.

Just then, her cell phone rang, and she answered. "Angel, it's me, did you find a gun anywhere?" Mok asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" she replied.

"Mother has a bullet wound in her shoulder, it did not sever a major artery, but I believe, and I suspect you do, too, that someone wanted to kill her," he said and Angel heard a depressed sigh.

"I would like to see her, is she out of surgery?" Angel asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she can't talk anymore, her vocal cords were damaged from the flames," Mok replied, but that didn't dampen Angel's spirits.

"There are other ways to communicate. I'll be there in a little bit," Angel said and hang up.

"Who would want to kill Cherine? She's an old lady," Harold said to her.

"She told me she made a new will and whoever tried to kill her wants to prevent the new will from coming to light," Angel replied and the two went to the hospital.

()()()()()()()()()

Angel and Harold found Mok sitting beside his mother, who was covered in gauze. Angel thought she smelled the scent of burned flesh and it was a nauseating scent.

Cherine looks up at Angel and tries to smile. "I'm very sorry, if I had not been careless, you would not be in such a state," she said to her mother-in-law.

Cherine tried to shake her head, but she could not move due to the gauze. "60% of her body is completely burned. She is in critical condition, if she survives the first 24 hours, it will be a miracle," Mok said to his wife.

Angel nods and looks at Cherine, "Do you mind if I ask questions?" she asked Cherine, "Before I do, do you know how to communicate with your eyes? You blink once for yes and twice for no, do you understand?"

Cherine blinked once and Angel began. "Did you go out to the house by yourself?" Cherine blinked twice.

"Did someone take you there?" She blinked once. "Was it someone you know?" Once. "Did he or she shoot you first?" Once. "Was it deliberate?" Twice. "It was an accident?" Cherine did not blink and Angel knew she was not sure.

Then Cherine poked at Angel's pocket and she was about to reach her hand in it, but Cherine shook her head. Angel decided to check it out later and she decided to ask more questions.

"Cherine, is it true that your marriage to Redford was declared null and void after you came back to France?" Cherine blinked once.

"An annulment?" Mok asked and Angel told him what Captain Voclain told her.

"So, I can't inherit anything if she dies?" he asked, but Cherine blinked twice. She poked at Angel's pocket, again, and Angel knew that whatever Cherine wrote on the piece of paper was a clue.

"Cherine, I promise you I'll find whoever is responsible for everything they have done to you and they'll be brought to justice," Angel assured her mother-in-law. "I'm going back to the mansion, I'm sure whatever she had written must be somewhere on the property," she whispered to her husband.

"Be careful, I have a feeling that whoever tried to kill her will come after you," Mok replied and Angel nods.

"Mommy?" Emmy said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Angel asked and the little girl motioned her fingers for her mother to come down to her level. Her father did too and Emmy whispers, "Uncle Phillipe hit grandma last night."

"What?" Angel asked in a horrified tone. Mok was shocked to hear that and looks at his mother. He looks her over and discovers a black and blue bruise on Cherine's left cheek.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Angel asked her daughter, but Emmy shushed her.

"Uncle Phillipe said he will kill you and daddy if I tell anyone," she whispered back.

Angel immediately realized that Phillipe was behind everything, but her family and Cherine were in danger. However, she had to go back to the property to find some sort of evidence that would point Phillipe as the culprit.

"I have to find the will," she said to herself. She turned to face Toad, "If you see Phillipe, don't let him in here and don't tell him where I have gone," she ordered him and he straightens up.

Angel then left the hospital and went back to the Desrosiers' estate. However, she was unaware that someone was watching and following her.

* * *

**From the author: Let's just hope that Angel will solve this mystery and catch the culprit. Stay tuned!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel returned to the palace-style chateau where she went and looked around the rooms, hoping to find one where Phillipe or anyone would not discover her.

She tried not to be paranoid, but she could not help but jump at every sound in the enormous place. Of course, the halls were silent as the grave, and Angel felt at peace.

Finally, she came across the library, where it was full of desks and selves of books, it was a good hiding place. Angel went in and hid behind a tall shelf and took out the slip of paper Cherine gave her.

The words were in French, but Angel did her best to translate them.

"To anyone who wishes to know my secret. To find what I have kept hidden, under the floor boards of the abandoned house you will find a surprise," she said and that was it, except for a symbol. No, it was not a symbol, it was the letter 'M'.

"For Mok I suspect," Angel said to herself and saw more words.

"Quarante, seize, quatre vingt trois, deux, &amp; soixante-dix sept," it read. Angel was stumped, she had never seen French words like this. Then, she realized that they were not words, they were numbers.

"Let's see, 40, 16, 83, 2, 77," she translated. She suspected that Cherine had a safe under the burned out house and she immediately went out of the chateau and heading towards the abandoned house.

She looked around the interior of the house, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Angel walked around, nothing seemed to appear out of sorts. She sat on the ground, it was clearly unsafe as the wood had burned away.

Suddenly, Angel fell through, crashing down on dirt, but she wasn't hurt. To her surprise, she found a hidden tunnel, and she knew she getting closer.

She turned on her flashlight, lighting the tunnel and headed down.

()()()()()()()()()()()

After a while, Angel realized that she was nearing the end of the tunnel, and she looked around the walls, looking for the symbol.

Then, something flickered in the flashlight's beam and Angel followed it until she came across the 'M' made of chrome steel.

There was nothing else and Angel thought Cherine was playing a cruel joke until she decided to dig underneath the symbol.

The earth was loose and Angel was able to move it to reveal a hidden safe. Angel's heart began to pound and she looked over the numbers and set the combination.

Finally, the door opened and inside was a journal and a few papers. One of the paper said "Dernière volonté et testament de Cherine Beaulieu-Desrosiers".

"Finally," Angel said to herself.

Then, she saw a certificate of some kind. It read "Certificat de naissance" and Angel saw Mok's name on it. There was the word "Légitime" in red stamp at the bottom.

Angel realized that this was a new birth certificate for Mok and it was signed by the prime minister of Canada and the prime minister of France.

She opened the journal, wondering if anything would give her a clue on the certificate. Everything was written in French and Angel decided to wait and take it to Mok and Cherine.

She placed the will and the birth certificate in the inside pocket of her jacket and turned around to go back. Just then, she came face to face with Phillipe.

"Phillipe?!" Angel exclaimed, mostly out of fear. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"I was about to ask the same thing. I saw a hole in the floorboards of the house, but when I saw this tunnel I decided to look around," Phillipe answered, but Angel knew he followed her.

"What is that in your hand?" Phillipe asked upon seeing the journal in her hand.

"I think it's a journal," Angel answered. She wished she had her gun, but she must rely on her defense skills if Phillipe were to become violent.

"It belongs to my mother, doesn't it?" Phillipe asked, now he sounded serious. "Her will is in it, I know it is," he said and Angel held onto it.

"I don't know, I didn't look in it," Angel replied.

Phillipe held out his hand, "Give it to me, you prove to be much help," he adds.

Angel decided to tell him, "It was you, you tried to kill your mother. All because of her will," she said.

"She was planning on disowning me and Laurette. Everything, the vineyards, the chateau, and even the company would go to Mok. He is not her legitimate child! He was born out of a marriage that didn't exist! But, she still favored him more than us!" Phillipe shouted, angrily.

"How do you even know? Cherine might not have disowned you, she was probably trying to tell you that, but you shot her and tried to burn her!" Angel replied, but Phillipe shook his head.

"It was an accident!" he shouted, "I tried to get her to talk, but the gun went off in my hand."

"You didn't kill her, but you tried to when you set the house on fire!" Angel informed him.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it!" Phillipe replied, he was pressing his hands against his ears.

"Why didn't you go for help if you set it off by accident?" Angel asked as she was curious.

"I thought she was dead and I would go to prison! They would not believe it was an accident!" Phillipe was shouting in a loud voice.

"Calm down Phillipe, it's okay, just tell the police the truth," Angel said, but Phillipe looks at her in surprise.

"You've met Captain Voclain? He never listens, he always jumps to his own conclusions and arrests anyone without listening to their side of the story," Phillipe replied.

"Phillipe, any court of law always hears both sides of the story," Angel tried to calm him.

"Not here in France, I had a friend who went to prison for "attacking" a neighbor's dog. He tried to tell the court that he tried to defend himself as the dog was attacking him, but they threw that statement and he served a year in prison," Phillipe explained to Angel.

Angel knew that it would not be easy to try to explain to the court about Phillipe's side of the story. Any court of law would be corrupt with rogue police officials and judges, but she had to try.

"Phillipe, I will help you in explaining your side of the story," Angel said, but Phillipe bitterly angry.

"I already told you, no one will listen," he replied and reached out to her with his hands.

"Stop!" someone shouted from behind and they saw Laurette and she was holding a gun up to Phillipe.

"Laurette, what are you doing?" Phillipe asked his sister.

"Preventing you from doing something you will regret later," Laurette replied in fluent English, her accent was still noticeable.

"You speak English?" her brother asked again.

"Yes, it took me years of practicing, but I did not want you to think I understood English because I knew what you were up to," Laurette said. Phillipe looks at her with wide eyes and Laurette explains, "Mother told me about Mok when I was little, long before she told you. She even told me of the life she went through with Redford Swagger and of her sacrifice to save her son.

"She showed me the scars and the x-rays she brought from Canada, she said it was hell living with Redford, but she did not want to take Mok and live on the streets. When Mok killed Redford, she decided right then that she would throw the police off his trail long enough for him to get across the broader.

"When she also escaped from Canada, she knew that she would never see her son again as she had not enough money to set up a search for him. She came home to France, but her life of hell was not over.

"Her parents took her to court and had both the Canadian and French governments declare her marriage to Redford Swagger null and void and label Mok as illegitimate, therefore he would not be able to inherit anything if she dies," Laurette explained and continues.

"However, mother refused to accept that Mok was illegitimate and had a word with her father. She demanded that Mok be declared her legitimate son, but he refused. She kept on begging him for almost a year until he finally gave in, but there was a catch. Her father said he will have the governments declare the legitimacy of Mok once Cherine paid off her debt of 400,000 francs as it was the amount that her mother sent for her marriage to Redford, but she had to keep that a secret."

"400,000 francs?" Angel asked in astonishment.

"It was quite a lot, but Cherine did not let that dampen her, so she went to find work here at the Desrosiers Vineyards. It was hard at first, but she managed to pull through. She get up early in the morning and set out to do her duties. Our father, the Comte Constantin Desrosiers took notice of her and admired her work and he approached her."

"They would get together whenever they can and mother finally had the courage to tell her story and the reason she was at Desrosiers Vineyards. He realized that she loved her son more than anything and wanted to help her in any way he could.

"He actually went to the French court and brought up the illegitimacy issue on Mok. He demanded that they declare him legitimate otherwise he will tell the whole country of their corruptness. They said they will once Cherine paid off her debt to her father.

"After a while, both Constantin and Cherine realized the best way to pay it all off was to get married and have Constantin give a dowry to her parents. They did love each other and Cherine was grateful for what Constantin did for her," Laurette explained to her brother and Angel.

"However, there was the issue of finding Mok. She wanted to go to one of his concerts while he was on tour in Europe, but his girlfriend got real sick and he cancelled after his one concert in Paris. Mother told me that that was real love, setting aside the things you do in order to be with someone you love.

"Eighteen years later, mother heard that his mansion in Ohmtown caught fire, but the news gave the false info of him being dead. That devastated her, but she refused to believe it, so she hired private investigators to find him," Laurette said and Phillipe held up a hand.

"That was the time she told me of Mok," he said, bitterly.

"And she knew you would not take it lightly," Laurette replied and she looks at Angel, "Now you know everything about Cherine's sacrifice and her determination to find her son."

"I AM HER SON!" Phillipe shouted and charged at Laurette. He clamped his hands around her throat and began to chock her.

"Stop it!" Angel screamed and looped an arm around Phillipe's neck. She pulled him off of Laurette and he let go of her throat. Laurette coughed for breath and Angel struggled to control Phillipe.

"Lâchez-moi, salope!" he shouted, but she refused to let go.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! The three of them stopped moving and turned around to see Captain Volcain and a few of his men with Harold.

"Attrape le," Volcain ordered, pointing to Phillipe and two officers took him and handcuffed him.

"Phillipe Desrosiers, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of the Comtesse Desrosiers," Volcain said and Phillipe was taken away.

"Wait, Captain Volcain, it wasn't his fault," Angel said and Volcain looks at her.

"The cometesse admitted her son shot her and set the house on fire, if she died that would be first-degree murder," he replied.

"Sir, he didn't mean to shoot his mother," Angel said, but Volcain shakes his head. Angel had to think and she adds, "Do you want the world to know of how corrupt you are?"

Volcain stopped in his tracks and looks at her. "Corruption? Is this a joke?" he asked.

"It seems to me that this country is a victim of corruption of justice, starting with this family. The justice court slapped Cherine and she had to pay off her debt with her father. The Comte Constantin Desrosiers did threaten the court about its corruption, but they were able to keep him quiet.

"However, Phillipe told me that you present your side of the story every time and not letting the victim share their side. I have the feeling that you will seek the death penalty for Phillipe," Angel explained, but Volcain just chuckles.

"I have no idea where you get all this, but trust me it isn't true," he said. Angel, however, opened the journal to reveal a page that Cherine wrote. In it was a receipt of the 400,000 francs that Cherine was due to pay off.

Then, there was something else that fell out of the journal. It was a newspaper clipping and Angel took it. It was in French, but Angel was able to make out the photo of a young Volcain and the main headline of Volcain's shady business.

Volcain was caught stealing wine from the Desrosiers vineyards, but he was acquitted due to bribbing the French court with the wine he stole.

The Desrosiers family could not touch Volcain as he was protected by some of the judges at court.

From there, Volcain won every court case and incarcerated innocent victims at his pleasure. A few of the victims who were released after serving their sentences came forward with the accusations.

Angel looks at Volcain with an expression of anger and shock. Volcain, however, gave a grin.

"You?" Laurette asked the police captain.

"You caught me," Volcain replied and turns to face his officers. "Arrest them," he said, pointing to Angel and Laurette.

The officers, however, did not move. Instead, they uncuffed Phillipe and reached for Volcain.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" he asked, but the officers handcuffed him.

"Fabrice Volcain, you're under arrest for corruption of justice," one of them said in a familiar voice.

Angel looks at him and the officer removes his hat to reveal himself as Davey Biggins. "Davey!" she exclaimed and she hugs him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"After you left, I did my own research on Cherine and of her second husband, the Comte Desrosiers. Well, Volcain as you now know began to steal the Desrosiers' wine after it received universal acclaim and many awards. It is a sensation to the tongue and other senses, it also makes people desperate for more, even thieves want it.

"When Volcain was caught, he bribed the French court for his release with the wine he stole. For a while, he provided the judges his stolen stash of the wine until Phillipe Desrosiers formed his own police force to keep him off the property. As you might imagine, Volcain made a lot of money and unlimited protection.

"The Canadian government got wind of the shady business and threatened to expose the French officials, so they they informed Volcain to stop stealing the wine and keep everything a secret. Of course, Volcain waited for an opportunity for Phillipe to be disposed of and return to being a thief," Davey explained and adds more.

"With the continuous string of thefts, it meant a loss of money with sales and the Comte and Comtesse paid out of their own pockets to cover the debts and pay the vineyard workers. So, with that..."

Angel held up a hand and says, "The inheritance for Cherine's children dwindled every time a theft happened."

Davey nods and they turn to face Phillipe, he looked guilty. "I thought my mother would push me and Laurette out of her legacy entirely in favor of Mok as she barely had any money left for the three of us," he said.

Angel placed a hand on his shoulder, "That may not be true, Volcain will pay for his crimes and you'll get the money," she replied.

"It's not the money I want, I'm just afraid of losing the vineyards. I feared that mother would sell them to cover her debts, including the chateau as they have been in our family for many generations," Phillipe added and Angel nods.

Just then, Harold calls out, "Angel are you down there?"

"Harold, what is the matter?" she called back.

"The hospital called, Cherine's condition is deteriorating, they think she might pass in an hour or so," he said and Laurette and Phillipe gasped in shock.

"C'mon, we better get going," Davey said and they hurried out of the tunnel and were driven to the hospital.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry if this is too confusing, I tried to make it exciting.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The group arrived at the hospital where they located Cherine's room. Angel entered in with Phillipe and Mok looks at him with anger in his eyes.

"Don't come any closer," he ordered his half-brother, preventing him from seeing Cherine.

"She is our mother, I want to apologize for what-" "Apologize?! Now you want to apologize for trying to kill her?!" Mok bellowed at him.

"Mok, it was an accident," Angel said and her husband looks at her in surprise.

"You're siding with him?!" Mok shouted at her, "I don't believe this!"

Angel showed him Cherine's journal and he looks at it, "What is this?" he asked, bitterly.

"Just read it, start at the beginning," she replied and Mok opens the journal. It took him several minutes to read the whole journal and when he was done, he noticed the birth certificate.

Cherine looks at her son and he stares back while looking at the certificate. "You...you sacrificed your time and your life for me?" he asked and Cherine takes his hand.

"I wanted you..." she started to say weakly, "I wanted you to have...financial security and let the world...know that I love you more than life itself," she finishes and Mok begins to tear up. "You are my...son..."

Cherine looks at her other two children, "You have to take...care of each other...you don't need the vineyards. It is just...grape vines and everything else...I really didn't care for those...medals and honors. The chateau is...just a...place. You are...free to go...wherever you want..." she said, her voice was weak and cracking.

Phillipe went down on his knees and began to sob, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you were going to push me out of the family entirely and I would be forced to live on the streets," he said to his mother.

Cherine placed a hand on her Phillipe's head and replies, "Why...would I...abandon...my own...children...?"

She looks at Angel and says, "You...brought back...Mok...to his...former self...I am...eternally...grateful...You saved...his life...and you...saved mine..."

"Cherine," Angel cried and the dying woman takes her children's hands into hers.

After a moment, Cherine exhaled her last breath and died. The heart monitor screamed, but Laurette shut it off before it alerted any doctors. Mok drops his head down beside his mother's body and all of the sadness came out in tears.

Angel came up from behind him and held her husband. "Let it all out," she said to him and rubs his shoulders.

* * *

**From the author: So sorry for not updating!  
**

**Poor Mok! At least, Cherine is out of her misery. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cherine's funeral commenced two days after she died. It was decided that Phillipe join the funeral and then be judged by the Justice System.

Cherine had wanted to be cremated and have her ashes spread across her vineyards. The funeral took place at a little chapel on the property and it was a sweet, little funeral. Afterward, Cherine's body was taken to the cremator and her ashes were placed in a decorative urn.

Both Phillipe and Laurette agreed that Mok do the honors of spreading their mother's ashes all across the vineyards. He, Angel, and Emmy walked all across the property, releasing handfuls of Cherine's ashes.

Evening arrived, it had been a long day, and the funeral after party was awfully quiet. However, one of Cherine's lawyers arrived to talk of the will she left behind.

In the study, Mok, Phillipe, and Laurette took seats in front of the lawyer and he opens up the will.

He begins to speak, "From the last will and testament of the Comtesse Cherine Desrosiers: I, the Comtesse Cherine Desrosiers, hereby divide my estate to my surviving children.

"For my daughter Laurette, she is to receive 30% of my estate.

"For my son Phillipe, he is to receive 30% of my estate.

"For my son Mok, he is to receive 50% of my estate," the lawyer takes a breath and pulls out a letter from his briefcase.

"Oh, before I forget, Mr. Harold, this is for you, a gift from the comtesse," he said and hands over what appeared to be a booklet.

It looked like a passport with Harold's imagine in it. There were a few sentences in French and Italian, but Angel sees delight in her friend's face. "What is it?" she asks.

"It is a boarder pass, I can go to any country in Europe without any hassel from police," Harold replies and Angel congratulates him. "I can now go to Italy, or maybe Belgium, or wherever I want. Mok, your mother is...was the greatest woman I ever met," Harold adds. Mok chuckles and hand-shakes him, but then shares a hug.

The lawyer holds up the letter, "This is from your mother, she wrote this before her passing," he said and begins to read it.

"To my children, through the years, I have thought hard of finding my son Mok. It does not mean that I love him more than Phillipe and Laurette. I love the three of you equally.

"I do want to say that the vineyards are not that important to me, it is just a place. However, you are welcome to continue operating them, or sell them and the chateau. It is entirely up to you.

"What you really need is each other. You must look out for one another, love each other as siblings. That is what I truly desire," the lawyer finishes the letter and puts it down.

Mok, Laurette, and Phillipe look at each other. Phillipe looks down at the floor and says, "Well, it's really up to the two of you. I'm going to jail, so I will have no say in what you will do."

"No," Mok said, "I disagree, you do have a say. This is where our mother spent her days, so I say we keep this place going, but I will not be part of the operations here. I believe Laurette has the achievement to do so."

After much discussion, the three of them agreed that Laurette be the active head of the Desrosiers Vineyards' operations.

Shortly afterward, Phillipe faced judgement for his crimes. The justice system allowed him to speak of his side of the story. There was also the mention of Volcan's shady business and Phillipe's anger toward him.

The French justice system debated for one day and came back with their decision. Angel and Mok listen and held their breath, wondering what punishment Phillipe will face.

"Phillipe Desrosiers, this body of judges finds you guilty of attempted murder. However, seeing that you are remorseful of your actions, this body of judges has decided to sentence you to ten years in prison, following three years of probation, but if you behave well during your prison sentence, we will see if you are fit to have your sentences reduced. Your inheritance will be held until your release," the head judge explains to everyone in the court in English.

There was excitement in the court room. Mok and Laurette embraced Phillipe before he was taken away. "Ten years, it will go by in a flash. Angel, thank you for everything," Phillipe said to her. He looks at Mok, "And thank you, mon frere," he adds and he was taken by the officers.

The next day, the Swagger family were prepared to leave the vineyards and stay in Paris for a few days. Harold also joined them for Paris. They promised to return to the vineyards before returning to Canada to bid goodbye to Laurette.

They stayed in a luxurious hotel that had a view of the Eiffel Tower and Mok and Angel explored the night life of Paris. "I can't believe that we are here," Angel said to Mok, "Paris, the City of Lights."

Mok pulls her in for a kiss and they watch the Eiffel Tower's spotlights play in the dark night. They returned to their hotel room, where they made love and in the morning, they took Emmy around the city.

Just a few days later, Harold packed what he needed, including his violin and the Swagger family and their employees bid him farewell at the train station. "Send us postcards!" Emmy demands before giving him a goodbye hug.

"I promise," he replies and he gives one last goodbye before getting in the train car. The train then left the station, heading east towards Belgium, where Harold would begin his European journey.

"Can I do a train ride through Europe?" Emmy asks her parents.

"When you are older," Angel replies and the family headed back to the vineyards as they were ready to head home.

At the vineyards, Laurette was there to bid them farewell. "You are more than welcome to come back any time," she said and hugs her brother, Mok. She then gives them a crate full of the Desrosiers' wine.

"Thank you," Angel said and hugs Laurette. Emmy gives her aunt a hug and a kiss goodbye and the family heads to the airport, where their private jet was waiting.

The jet then heads out and the Swagger family stare the windows, looking at the skyline of Paris for one last time.

* * *

**From the author: After a six-month absence with this story, I decided to finish this up, so I am back in the game! Last thing to do is an epilogue, so stick around. **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Angel returned to work with Captain Davey, who wanted to see her. "Since you handled this case quite well, I wanted to ask you if you wish to become Sergeant Investigator," he said to her in his office.

Angel was surprised at this, a sergeant investigator, which would mean getting her own team, instead of being overlooked by Davey.

"I have to warn you though, since we're short-staffed, your team will consist of two people," Davey replies and Angel nods.

"Do I get to choose?" she asks and Davey nods. He then pulls out a folder that was full of papers. They were background infos on the available candidates.

"Take all the time you need, but I would like for you to choose by next week," Davey informs her and she nods, again.

All day, Angel looks through the background infos and had to take them home in order to look them over.

She told Mok about the promotion. "A sergeant?! You're getting closer to superintendent," he exclaims.

They celebrated that night, but Angel was tired and felt out of sorts. When they got back from France, she did feel fatigued. Since she and Mok made love in Paris, Angel thought of the possibility of being pregnant, but she had not had any more symptoms.

By the next day, she asked Cindy to get her a pregnancy test. "Oh, expecting another rascal?" she asks.

"I just want to be sure, that's all," Angel replies and Cindy nods.

Angel went to work, juggling with deciding with who to choose, but then, she felt nausea and hurries to the restroom.

She throws up in the toilet and the other women look at her with concern. "I know that sign from anywhere," a voice said when Angel was washing out her mouth at the sink.

Angel looks to see a cat-like woman about her age. She had green-yellow eyes and red hair. "Name's Michelle Francis," she introduces herself.

"I'm Angel Swagger," Angel replies.

"Yeah, I know who you are, solved that case in France. By the way, when did you have intercourse?" Michelle asks and Angel blushes.

"About two weeks ago," she replies and Michelle pats her shoulder.

"The second time usually comes earlier than the first, don't believe me? Take the test when you get home," she said and leaves.

Angel returns to her desk and discovers Michelle's info among the papers. She was a single mother from Banff, Alberta with two children and she was hired last year. Michelle did have good marks in chemistry, which made her the best chemist in the police department.

Michelle was hoping to get out to the field and Angel knew she would be a good candidate.

Just then, a man with rat features arrived with a bag of mangoes. "One of the best foods to eat during pregnancy. My wife had a craving for these when she was pregnant with twins," he said. He had black hair with black eyes. He was dressed in typical clothes, which was appropriate for being out in the field.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Angel asks.

"Hold on, where are my manners?" he replies and walks backwards and then walks forward to Angel.

"The name's Jim, Jim Gosse. Kind of sounds like 'get lost'," he said and chuckles, "But seriously, don't run away from me. Call me the class clown or the crazy guy. I am the blood splatter analyst and trust me, I take my job seriously."

"Um, thank you for the mangoes Jim," Angel said and Jim scurries like a cartoon character.

Angel realized that she liked Jim and she picked him as the second candidate. She picks up the photos of Michelle and Jim and went to Davey's office.

She slams the photos down on his desk. "I want them on my team," Angel demands and waits for his reply.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" Davey asks, but Angel stares at him. "If you say so," he adds and calls Jim and Michelle in.

"Seems that Mrs. Swagger has taken a liking to you two," Davey said to them. He explains that Angel was now their sergeant and she will be supervising them in the field.

"This is...great!" Jim exclaims, cheerfully. Michelle looks at Jim with annoyance, but then smiles.

Angel shakes hands with Jim and Michelle and Captain Davey congratulates them. "I'm sure I'll have a case for you tomorrow morning," he said to them.

"You should tell your husband of your...you know," Michelle said and Angel nods. "But I surprise him," Michelle adds.

Angel decided to leave early to go home and surprise Mok and Emmy. She decided to surprise them with a gift of a baby onesie, yet she was not sure what the gender was, so she decided to get a neutral one.

She did find a nice yellow onesie that had the engraving of the Eiffel Tower and with the words "Paris baby".

Angel returns home and discovers the dining room decorated with a banner that said "Congratulations!" Then everyone comes out to surprise Angel and Mok hugs and kisses her.

"So is it true?" Cindy asks Angel.

"About what?" Mok asks in return. Angel takes in a deep breath and reveals the baby onesie. The whole room erupted into cheers and Mok hugs and kisses Angel even more.

"This day has gotten better and better!" Cindy shrieks and pulls out some non-alcoholic cider.

The party lasted for the entire evening and the non-alcoholic cider was gone and also the apple juice that Angel suddenly had a craving for. "Mommy, you drank it all!" Emmy fussed.

"Sorry," Angel replied and wrote it down on the list of things she craved for. She then remembered the mangoes Jim offered her and had one. It was juicy and good. Angel then felt tired and decided to go to bed.

"Oh Angel," her husband said, "This came today." He gives her a postcard from Brussels and she begins to read.

_To the Swagger Family,_

_Just to let you know that I made it to Belgium just fine. The train ride was quiet, so I played my violin and I became a hit with the passengers._

_Brussels is a wonderful European city and I plan on staying until I've seen everything in the country. I am planning on going to the Netherlands for the winter. I always wanted to see Europe during winter. _

_Hope all is well and I will get back to you soon._

_~Harold_

Angel felt a smile crease over her mouth as she was happy for her friend who was enjoying the sites of Europe. She lies down on the couch, gazing out to watch the sun set over the ocean.

Mok joins her. "What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Just the fact that I got to see Europe for the first time. We need to go back, like soon," she replies and he chuckles.

"I know, I know," Mok said, "Come to think of it, I have not been to..." he begins to think, "Monaco, Estonia, Slovakia, all those little countries," he answers and sits down beside Angel.

"But for now, let's enjoy the essence of home," he adds and Angel nods and lays her head down on his chest.

**FIN**

* * *

**From the author: Finally! It's done! Took me long enough with this one! Hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
